1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a dog leash, and more particularly to a rocker button switch device of a dog leash.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional dog leash is generally double-button controlled or single-button controlled. A double-button control switch has a disadvantage of complicated operation, and a single-button control switch has disadvantages of great parts wearing, instable using effects, etc.